


A Moment of Peace

by Plantress



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, post-hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantress/pseuds/Plantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hades is defeated, and they are given a second chance, Shion takes Dohko up on his offer to visit his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was the fic I wrote for the Saint Seiya Secret Santa exchange during 2012. Normally I don't write Shion and Dohko as a couple, but I had a lot of fun doing it.

Dawn light spilled into the room. Not true dawn, Shion could tell that from the feel in the air, but the sort of faint light that occurred before the sun had breached the horizon. It was actually unusually late for him. Normally, he would be up while it was still dark in order to see to his duties. Even though he knew he didn’t have to raise so early anymore there was still a faint nagging guilt that gripped him. He had always been a bit of an early riser, from the very start of his training days even. That hadn’t changed much over the years, and when he had been set in charge of Sanctuary it had seemed even more important for him to set an example for the younger Saints, and be up on Starhill before the sun rose. 

_But I do not need to get up now,_ he thought to himself and buried further into the pillows, _I am officially on vacation by Athena’s decree. I can afford to be lazy for at least a little while._ After their goddess had arranged with Persephone for them to be returned to life as a reward for their service to her, Athena had personally told them to go off and live their own lives for a while. She had made especially sure to find and speak to him about it privately. His centuries of loyalty had made an impact on her and she wanted to see he was rewarded for it. 

That many years of habit was hard to break though. His body was already telling him it was time to get it up. He sighed and made up his mind to ignore that insistent tug on his conscious. He was not going to leave this warmth for the cool morning air. Besides, he didn’t want to disturb Dohko. His lover had always been a light sleeper when they were younger, and he didn’t see how even time could have changed that. After all they had been thought, these moments of peace were ones that he wanted to cherish. 

Fate, however, seemed to have other ideas. He felt a shift at his back, then the bed creaked as Dohko turned over and threw an arm around his waist before snuggling up to his back. 

“‘Morning,” Shion heard the other man mumble as he nuzzled into a shoulder. 

“Good morning,” the former Aries Saint sighed. “Did I wake you?” 

“Not really,” he heard muttered back. “I was gonna get up soon anyway. Shiryu and Shunrei are going to get back from town today, remember? I want to be up so I can surprise them.” 

“You didn’t tell them we were coming?” Shion half turned over and frowned at his lover. When Dohko had first proposed that they head over to Five Peaks he had been happy to finally see the place where Dohko had been living for the last few centuries. He hadn’t been shocked that Shiryu was away buying supplies, but he had thought that Dohko would at least have sent warning ahead. 

“I told you, I wanted to surprise them for once,” Dohko chuckled. “Shiryu needs be reminded that there are always more lessons to be learned. ‘Expected the unexpected’, for instance.” 

“Did you tell him about our relationship?” Shion asked as he decided to give up on pretending to be lazy and threw the covers back. Dohko gave an annoyed sound at the feel of the cool air. 

“No,” his lover admitted. “I told him that you were an old friend of mine when he asked about you, but I wasn’t sure he would want to know all of the details. I did raise him you know. I doubt he would be interested in my love life.” 

“You are going to have to explain it to him when he shows up,” Shion started to sort through the clothes scattered across the floor of the room in an attempt to find his own. “Otherwise we’ll be sneaking around the whole time I’m here and that is really not a relaxing way to spend a vacation.” 

Dohko laughed. “Believe me, I was planning on it. I want to see his face. I think he’s still getting used to me _looking_ centuries closer to his age than I did before. I’m not sure it’s occurred to him that now I don’t have to stay seated by the waterfall all day now that Athena has granted us leave to pursue our own lives. I do have other desires of my own. “ There was a familiar glint in the Libra Saint’s eyes. Shion remembered it well, even so long after their own youth.

“I think you’re enjoying being young again a little too much,” Shion couldn’t help saying as he finished getting dressed. “Please try to remember that you are still one of the most senior Saints still existing? Both of us are still an example to the younger set, whether we wish to be or not.” 

“I don’t think either of us can escape that thought. Believe me, I have it on my mind more often than not. ” Dohko sighed and climbed out of bed. He paused to stretch for a moment and Shion admired the sight. He was fairly certain his lover was doing it on purpose . “But right at this moment both of us are on vacation. You are not going to worry about anything remotely related to responsibility until it’s over, is that clear?” He had that look of mischief on his face that said he was going to jump on his lover at any moment. 

Shion just chuckled in reply and took a step back. He knew that look, but he didn’t feel like indulging in that sort of play at the moment. “I promise I’ll try not to worry about anything, but _only_ if you show me where we can get some breakfast! I’m starving.” 

“Starving?” Dohko looked faintly disappointed but he did start looking for his scattered clothes. “I suppose I can do something about that. It’s been awhile since I’ve cooked, but it should be fun to try it again.” 

“You cook for me?” Shion leaned against the door frame and watched as Dohko finished dressing. “That takes me back. How long has it been since the last time we did something like this?” He knew the answer to his own question of course. Centuries that felt like forever had passed between them. Every moment they had been forced to be seperate had been lonely, but they were Saints before anything else. Each of them had known that at any moment their duty might rip them away from each other. He just never thought it would turn out the way it had. 

“A while,” was Dohko’s much simpler verbal answer as they walked into the kitchen. “And don’t worry, this time I promise not to burn anything!” 

“So you say,” Shon teased, but went to help. He honestly didn’t know half to the ingredients that the Libra Saint was pulling out. At least he was fairly sure that he could trust Dohko to make something edible, and that he would actually like it. Their food tastes had always been close, part of what had drawn them together. Shion knew he wouldn’t be of any help, not after so many years of having his meals prepared for him, so he just leaned on a counter and watched. However, that pause did give him time to think.  
“Do you think Shiryu will be alright with me being here?” he asked. “Our last meeting wasn’t exactly on friendly terms.” 

“Trying to kill me probably wasn’t the best first impression,” Dohko agreed, then grinned at him. “I would still say you’re worrying too much. Shiryu’s always been wise beyond his years. He does understand why you did it, and what it must have cost you to stand against me.” 

Shion found himself grinning softly. “He’s your student, so I’ll trust your judgement on that.” They chatted for a little more, but then Dohko got distracted doing something complicated with what he was cooking in a pan, and Shion wandered towards the open back door while the Libra Saint swore softly. The ex-Aries Saint leaned against the doorframe and studied the view. By now the sun was up, painting the stark mountains and valleys around the Rozan waterfall in brilliant morning light. This small house was set on a raise that gave it an excellent vantage point of it all, including the forest that swept up to the very base of the waterfall. Even from here Shion could hear the soft sighing of the wind through the leaves and the occasional bird call. He closed his eyes and let himself relax as he listened to it. It was so different from the sounds of early morning in Sanctuary. No screams, cries, and sounds of fighting as trainees practiced. No yelling, no chattering of servants...instead the lack of human noises, except for Dohko’s muttering behind him, stood out all the more. 

“It is very peaceful here,” Shioin said out loud. He heard a deep chuckle from behind him.

“Why do you think I chose this place, and escaped out here so often when we were still actively in service to Athena? There’s something about this place that seems to cleanse the soul.”

“How poetic,” Shion smiled at his partner over his shoulder. “It’s rare for you to speak that way.”

“Hey, even I can come up with something good once in awhile,” was the reply, “besides, I have years staring at the scenery and figuring out how to describe it. Practice does make perfect.” 

Shion snorted and turned to stare out the door again. “And here I thought you were out here doing something useful. I should have known better.”

THere was a soft sizzle and the smell of something absolutely delicious from behind him. “Do you really have so little faith in me, Shion?” 

“You’re forgetting that I know you a little too well to be taken in my that sort of tone, Dohko,” Shion called back. He knew that fake-insulted voice from far to many misadventures back when they were younger and Dohko had a tendency to get himself into trouble. Never anything serious of course, but the Librad said had had a mischievous streak a mile wide then. It looked like the years had barely dulled that in him. 

“If you don’t stop insulting me I’m not going to give you anything to eat,” was the teasingly reply as Shion heard footsteps approach him and a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, “and that is a very real threat. The food is done. I could eat it all myself.”

“I doubt even you have a stomach that big,” the Pope couldn’t help remarking as he leaned back into his lover’s embrace. “but I won’t give you a chance to prove it. Maybe I’ll even try to eat the whole thing myself.” 

“Just try it,” Shion heard Dohko say as his lover laid his head against his shoulder. “I bet I could...”

“M..master Roshi?” the voice was feminine, little more than a squeak with surprise, and totally surprised the both of them. They quickly pulled apart and looked down the path to find Shiryu standing there with a girl, Shion was sure it had to be Shunrei since he couldn’t think of anyone else the dragon Saint would be with. Both of them were carrying baskets, and the girl’s eyes were wide as she blushed slightly. “I..I”m sorry, I didn’t know we had company I would have...” she sputtered. 

Shiryu looked stiff but he kept glancing back and forth between the two older Saints. “I didn’t know you were going to be here, Master,” he said. “We would have returned sooner if you had told us.” The dragon Saint had relaxed a little bit, but there was still confusion in his gaze. At least he appeared to be taking it all right, something that Shion was glad for. The former Pope was quickly calling on all his experience with hiding his own emotions from the volatile youths of Sanctuary to avoid blushing himself.

“Would it help if I said I was sorry,” Dohko said as he stepped forward, clearly having chosen to just treat everything as normal. . “I’ll be sure to tell you next time, I promise.” He smiled a little at Shunrei. “Shunrei, this is Shion. Shiryu has already met him, but he will be staying with us for a while. I’ve already made breakfast, if you want to join us.” 

“The Pope?” Shunrei’s eyes went wide. Someone, probably Shiryu, had told her his name, “I’m sorry Lord Pope, if I had known that you were coming I would have...” Her eyes suddenly turned accusingly on Dohko “You managed to make something with what we had left?” She started forward hesitantly at that. Shion tried to smile at her, and she bowed slightly in response as she hurried past. “Master Roshi, there was a reason we went out for more supplies! There wasn’t enough left to supply a real meal, let alone have enough for a guest!” There was the sound of someone dropping something on the floor, and Dohko laughed. 

“Shunrei, I already told you there’s no reason to fuss!” Dohko said with some amusement, and Shion glanced over at him. His lover patted him on the shoulder, then followed his adopted daughter back inside. “See, there was more than enough!”

“Only because you’re stingy with the ingredients Master Roshi!” Was the indignant reply. 

Shion couldn’t help chuckling under his breath, a sound that died on his lips when he turned around to find the dragon Saint still outside with him. He settled for clearing his throat instead. “Shiryu,” he said simply. “it is nice to see you again.”

“Pope Shion,” the younger Saint said, bowing slightly. “I didn’t expect to see you here. I know that my Master had spoken about bring you here recently, but I didn’t think it was so soon.” 

The leader of Sanctuary shook his head, “it’s just Shion while I’m here, Shiryu,” he told the dragon Saint. “Lady Athena saw fit to make sure I took a vacation, and I supposed that Dohko jumped at the chance. You can’t really call it all his fault with that in play.” 

“I don’t blame him,” Shiryu replied, “although I think Shunrei won’t forgive him for it anytime soon!” The younger Saint hesitated for a second. “He did seem happier with you here. There were a few weeks after he returned where he seemed distant. It worried Shunrei.” 

Shion was fairly sure that it wasn’t just Shunrei who had been worried, but he had been dealing with young men Shiryu’s age for far too long to mention that. “It wasn’t just him,” the Pope said, “all of us had been content to give our lives to make sure that Hades threat was ended once and for all. To be given another chance at life, that took some adjusting to. I can’t say that was I wasn’t glad of it, but it was more than a bit disorienting. It just took a bit of time to find our feet again.” 

“He does seem more like himself now,” Shiryu agreed, but there was something unsure about his voice. Shion felt some pity for him; he had been used to a master that looked as old as he was, and had been forced to act like an old man. Now he was dealing with a master who looked barely older than he was. 

“I’m very glad he’s recovered,” the former Aries saint said. “If I had known what was troubling him, I would have been out to see him sooner.” He paused for a moment as he tried to think of a way to bring his next point up. “I suppose I should have come sooner in any case. I had been meaning to talking to him about our last meeting during the war.” He shook his head, “and I’ve been meaning to speak to you about that very thing as well, Shiryu. I am sorry our first meeting was under such circumstances. It should not have been that way.” 

“It still was that way,” Shiryu countered, “I can’t say it was easy or that I can forget seeing you fighting my Master. I do, however, understand why you did it. What you and the other Gold Saints were trying to do was all for Athena. As a Saint I can’t help respecting that.”

“And as a man?” 

“As a man,” the dragon said after a breath, “I respect the courage it took. You faced more than mere death by openly defying Hades himself. To be willing to do that without thought, that is something I only hope I would be able to match.”

Shion couldn’t help laughing a little. “Shiryu, you’ve already outdone anything that I could hope to do in this or any other lifetime. I merely helped drive back Hades. You and your friends are the ones that helped Lady Athena lay Hades to rest for all time. There is nothing any other Saints could do that could possibly be able to match that.” 

Shiryu bowed his head a little, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, Lord Pope...Shion,” he said, although you could hear some pride in his voice. Privately, Shion couldn’t even fault him for that. After all he had done, the Dragon Saint should feel pride. 

“Are you two coming inside or not?” Dohko called from behind them. “Shunrei’s set on reorganizing everything, but breakfast is ready and getting cold. I told you, I’d eat it all myself if you don’t come get some!”  
“Master Roshi!” was Shunrei’s shocked cry from inside, and Shion chuckled. 

“Shall we?” he asked Shiryu, “knowing Dohko he might well make good on his threat if we don’t hurry!”

The dragon Saint looked faintly surprised for a moment, then laughed too. “Then lead the way...Shion!”

Although Shunrei was flustered at the start of the meal, she eventually started to relax once she realized that Shion was being honest about liking the food. Apparently it was more his rank as Pope than his relationship with Dohko that had shocked her once she realized who he was.   
“I still wish we could have done more to honor you,” she said earnestly. “We could have at least been here to greet you!”

“I told you that you didn’t have to worry about it,” Shion told her for around the fifth time. He couldn't bring himself to be annoyed by her thought. Her honest worry was different from the sort of outright worship he could get from people back at Sanctuary. It was refreshing in a way. “I want to be treated as a normal person for as long as I’m here. It’s a nice change of pace.” 

“Oh, listen to you Dohko teased, “as if you could ever be normal, Shion. You’ve grown used to the good life, haven’t you?” 

“If you want to call it that,” the pope shot back, “and I think you should remember that it was a life you almost had.” 

“Please don’t remind me of that,” the Libra Saint groaned as both Shunrei and Shiryu looked at their master in surprise.

“Master Roshi,” Shiryu said, “is that true? You never mentioned that you were almost the pope to me!” 

“That’s because I wasn’t,” Dohko shook his head, “Shion might tease, but he was the one who was chosen by Athena to lead Sanctuary. I was only trusted to be sent out here to keep an eye on thing.”

“That was still an important duty and you know it,” Shion said as he smiled slightly. “The only reason I was chosen was because I was a bit better at planning ahead than you were. It’s not like I had any other advantages. You were the one was better with people!” 

“I wasn’t taught by the brother of the Pope,” Dohko shot back. “I think that might have weighed in your favor somewhat.” 

“Were you really taught by someone like that?” Shunrei asked her voice soft and her eyes wide. Shion held back a sigh.

“Yes,” he said out loud, and only because it was someone as young as her that had asked. “His name was Hakurei, and he was a greater Saint than I could ever hope to be.” He turned to Shiryu, “speaking of training, how is yours going? I know that Dohko mentioned something about you looking to expand your seventh sense.” Everyone could probably see through the attempt to change the subject Shion was sure, but no one cared enough or was willing to push him enough to challenge it. That was something he was grateful for.

The rest of the meal went on uneventfully, and at the end Shion found himself being shooed outside with Dohko as Shunrei dragged Shiryu into helping with the dishes. She shrugged off the offer of help from the older Saints with a firm, “no, you’re our guest! Go enjoy yourself!”

“Is she always like that?” he turned to the Libra Saint as the door closed behind them. 

“Only sometimes,” Dohko admitted, “I think it’s going to be a while before she fully forgive me for bringing you here without any warning.”

“I think I agree with her on that,” was the answer from the Pope, “but, what are we going to do now?” 

“I could show you the rest of the mountain if you want,” Dohko suggested, “or at least as much of it was we have time for before dinner.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Shion agreed. “Lead the way!” As they set off down a well worn trail that lead to the pool at the base of the waterfall, the Pope couldn’t help glancing around. There were no waterfalls like this anywhere around Sanctuary. Smaller ones, yes, but no ones that could be a match for Rozan in sheer size and majesty.. 

“Shion,” he heard from behind him, and turned to find Dohko had stopped, “I’m sorry for bringing up Hakurei back there. I wasn’t thinking when I spoke.” 

The former-Aries Saint just shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he told his lover, “that is an old hurt, one that has long scarred over. It’s just been so long since I’ve thought of my Master that I didn’t know what to say to it.”   
“Still, I should have been more careful with my words,” the Libra Saint said as they started walking again. He hurried a few steps to catch up, and Shion felt his lover hand reach out to grasp his. He gave a comforting squeeze. 

“I told you not to worry over it” he said again. “I will always honor my Master, but I’ve learned to live as he would have wanted me too.” He did pause to chuckle though, “and it was worth hearing about that just because of the look on Shiryu’s face! I think he was surprised.” 

“Probably because I don’t talk about the past with him much,” Dohko admitted, “I hadn’t seen the need to while I was training him. He needed to concentrate on the present, and the future that he had in front of him. No the past of an old man. After that..” there was a pause from the Libra Saint. “After that, there were just things that I didn’t want to speak about to him. Things that I didn’t think he could understand until he had grown older.” 

“All of us have past, Dohko,” Shion muttered as he laid his head against his lover’s shoulder. THey had reached the waterfall pool by now and stopped for a moment. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me.” 

“I know,” was the reply. They stood in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company until Dohko spoke again. “It feels good to have you here again Shion. I missed having you nearby.” 

“I could say the same,” Shion admitted as he turned to face his lover. “Sanctuary was hectic enough that I could forget about things for a short time, but I did miss your advice and just being able to talk with you. Occasional visits out here, and communicating mind to mind are not the same.” 

“Strange isn’t it?” Dohko chuckled, “that saying being able to see into your lover's mind isn’t enough for you. But I agree with that. Not being able to see you, to talk with you, that was a trial.” 

“I don’t regret it though,” the former Pope was forced to admit. “it was our duty, even if we didn’t enjoy it, and we’re together now.” 

“For now,” Dohko sighed, “for now. At least we can visit each other now that I’m not chained here watching for Hades.”

The pope could tell from the Libra Saint’s voice that he thought that was b enough. Privately, he agreed. There was a vast difference between living in temples near each other, as they had in their youth, and only visiting each other every few months.” 

“Believe me Dohko, if I could stay here, I could,” Shion said, his voice low. “Sanctuary has been my home for centuries, but I was born and raised in the mountains. Your home here is the most welcoming place I have ever been. I feel at peace here.” 

Dohko looked up sharply, studying him for a moment. “Do you really mean that?” he asked, “because I know I would welcome you if you came.” 

“I mean it,” was the reply, “but I it’s not even possible Dohko. I have my duties at Sanctuary. I can’t just abandon them for my own pleasure.”

“True,” the Libra Saint said, drawing the words out as something lit up in his eyes. Shion recognized the look his lover got when he had an idea and wondered if he should run or not. “You can’t abandon your duties...but what if you retired and passed them on to someone younger? You were planning on doing that before everything fell apart, weren’t you?” 

“I was,” Shion said, “but look how well that turned out! What if they same thing happens again? I was only going to retire because I felt it was time for someone younger to lead. I thought Sanctuary needed fresh blood to have a chance against Hades.”

“Have any of those reasons really changed?” Dohko said and smiled. “Come Shion, we might look younger but we’ve seen our share of years. Let someone from this generation take charge of things for awhile. You don’t have to be there every step of the way for them.”

“I would like to,” Shion was forced to admit, “but I’m not sure I would be able to choose a successor. Look at where my judgement got us last time!”

“Do you trust Athena?”

The question caught Shion off guard, “of course!” he said before he could even think of anything to say. Dohko grinned. 

“Then ask her to help. Who better to pick the next Pope than her? She all but shoved you out of Sanctuary as it is. I think she would support you taking a well earned rest, and you wouldn’t have to worry about anyone she had a hand in picking.” 

“That maybe true, but still, to leave Sanctuary? I don’t want to abandon them Dohko. Athena needs those she can trust by her side.” 

“She has all the other Gold Saints, and the Bronze Saints. Can you think of anyone better than that.?” Dohko pressed. “SHion,” the Libra Saint reached out and took both of his lovers hands, “you and I both know that we would never abandon Athena or our duty. If she ever needs us, she’ll know where to find us and we would be there at a moments notice. But, didn’t we work hard so that the younger generation would be able to stand strong after us? Come here, give them a chance to prove to you that they can do things right. You don’t have to hold their hands every moment.”

“I suppose you are right,” Shion thought about what it would be like to finally be free of the responsibilities of Sanctuary for a while. To not have everyone coming to him for every little thing, to be able to breathe and not worry if that would be a temporary respite...he couldn’t begin to describe how much weight that took off his shoulders. To be able to come back here to be with Dohko, to spend as much time with him as he wanted...that was a honeyed trap he wasn’t sure he wanted to escape from.   
“Perhaps I will ask Athena about the possibility,” he said at last. Shion felt he should have argued more, but he was so _tired_. Maybe it was time to let someone deal with the problems of the world. 

“Good,” Dohko relaxed and pulled SHion into an embrace. “I was worried you were going to be pointlessly stubborn.” 

“Not this time,” the former Aries Saint chuckled, “Not this time. If only because being in this place, with you? It’s the one place on Earth I want to be.”


End file.
